Thoughts From A Bucket
by Frayter
Summary: Just some drabbles… Most of them are Gelphie, but some will be character centric.
1. A touch

**Drabbles by me. Funny thing, I've never written short things like this before, it's quite scary actually. Some of these are Gelphie and others well… Not. I'm not so keen on Fiy****eraba, I think Fiyerio's quite annoying. In the musical anyway. But there might sneak in some of that too, who knows. **

**So, first posting in the Wicked area… Again, quite scary. But in celebration of me finally getting the Wicked book I decided that I should write something. **

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie  
****Disclaimer: Don't own…

* * *

**

_A touch_

As their fingers met under the table she felt the warmth spread throughout her body, giving her chills running down her back. It was just a slight touch, but it meant so much to both of them. Trying not to show emotion their hands clasped together and Elphaba let out small sigh. She took a look at the wonderful green eyes and the blond hair and gave the owner a smile before turning back to her food, which was still untouched.

Her heart raced and not only by an extraordinary feeling of skin meeting skin, but the idea of someone catching them. It would lead to questions and Galinda would surely be too scared to continue their little… What it ever could be.

She took another look at her face and Galinda's eyes met hers. Both blushed and Elphaba squeezed her hand, feeling it press back. Right there she understood that it didn't matter if every person found out. The importance didn't lay in keeping a secret, but loving the person sitting beside you and giving them everything you could. She smiled a small smile and tried to focus on her food and not the warm hand holding hers.

* * *

**Please review, give me your opinion… Don't be shy.**


	2. In a rush

**So… Next drabble… **

**Rating: K (I think)  
****Pairing: Gelphie, sort of.

* * *

**

_In a rush _

Galinda rushed in through the door disturbing Elphaba during her study-time. Running around on her side of the room Galinda threw off her shoes, jewellery and hair ornaments.

"Late, late, late, late, late." She rambled on and rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. A few seconds later Elphaba heard the shower turn on. Normally Galinda would sing annoying school songs and take the high notes so high that glass could shatter, but she was clearly so late she didn't even have time to sing.

Elphaba had just turned back to her book when Galinda came rushing out again with a towel wrapped around her body, still rambling on about being late. The only thing was that Elphaba didn't hear a word she said. The only thing that filled her mind was the beautiful woman, wet from her shower and wrapped in a tiny towel, which she soon dropped and showed of her pink underwear. Seconds later her dress was on and with shoes in her hand she ran towards the door, leaving Elphaba with the words:

"Late, late, late, late, late." And the door closed.

Elphaba was left on her bed with one single word in her head.

Wow.

* * *

**Please review as the sight of the purple button. **


	3. Breaking a promise

**Yeah, so… Next one.**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: None I guess… Well, Gelphie friendship.

* * *

**

_Breaking a promise_

As she stood in her bubble looking out over the Ozians celebrating the death of the Wicked Witch of the West, Glinda felt heavy tears making their way down her cheeks, dripping on her blue dress. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. They all believed her best friend was a monster instead of the great person she was. She wanted to yell out to them, she wanted to scream so loud that her voice would carry all the way over the rainbow. She wanted them to know about the amazing person behind the emerald skin.

'_Promise me you won't try to clear my name.'_

She had promised. Even though she did not understand, she had given Elphaba her word for it. And Glinda was always one to hold on to things she had said. Normally. But this was too much. She could not stand there listening to them blaming the wrong person. So she broke her promise. She tried in every way to get them to listen, explaining to them about Elphaba in an attempt so change their minds.

She failed.

* * *

**If you push on the purple button down there, I will be very happy :)**


	4. Bed time

**I'm not so sure of what I feel about this one… It's not my best work I think… **

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie if you want to look at it that way…

* * *

**

_Bed time_

After a long night of studying at the library Elphaba sneaked into her room, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty in the bed next to her own. Galinda had apparently tried to get some reading done too, but had fallen asleep in the middle of it. Her arm was dangling by the side of the bed and her face was pressed against the pages of the open book. Elphaba softly lifterd her head slightly, trying to lay it on the soft pillow instead. Then closed the book and put it on the bedside table.

She walked over to her own bed and started shedding her own clothes and putting on her nightgown. Just as she was slipping under her covers she heard Galinda stir and mumble something about not being done studying. Elphaba walked over to her and stroke her hand while kissing her forehead.

"Go to sleep my sweet."

Elphaba went back to her bed and laying there she smiled taking a last look at the princess in the other bed, before closing her eyes.

* * *

**So… Review… Please?**


	5. Mornings

**Yeah, so… It's been a long time since I wrote something like this…**

**Rating: T, I think…  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_Mornings_

The sun rose over the hills shining through the window onto the naked ladies only covered by a thin sheet, both sleeping soundly while clinging to each other. Elphaba was the first to react to the light and she tried not to wake the still unconscious Galinda as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. When she came back out Galinda was sitting up in bed, holding the sheet tightly over her upper body.

"The bed got cold." She said and Elphaba climbed back into bed again, holding her close while softly stroking her back. She kissed her shoulder and up her neck, causing Galinda to drop the sheet that separated them.

"Do you want to get something to eat before, OH!" Galinda's hand reached for the green girl's bare breast and connected their lips in a strong kiss. They fell back on the bed, and Elphaba moaned as Galinda kissed her down towards her stomach. Just before getting to her goal she looked up and met the other woman's eyes.

"No, not again." Elphaba exclaimed and groaned. Galinda pouted her bottom lip. "Fine, but next time you better eat before you start!"

* * *

**That felt weird. Whatcha think? **


	6. Wandering thoughts

**This has been a shity weekend… Seriously… First I had school on a freakin' Saturday so I decided that today I was going to lie in bed all day, half dead… Just watching Disney Channel (my childish passion) and reading Wicked.. But oh no… I got to bed at 4 am and my mom thought it would be fun to wake me at 11 and take me shopping. Yeah right… Anyway… Since I actually got up today, I wrote a little something. I'm sorry if it sucks… I didn't put all of my energy in it. **

**Rating: K  
Pairing: Gelphie…

* * *

**

_Wandering thoughts_

Galinda sat in the back of the classroom, desperately trying to hear the professor over her friends' not so quite whispering. She came out defeated yet again and decided to just give up. Not wanting to discus the importance of perfect nails at the moment, she took a look around the room. In the front, by herself, Elphaba sat listening close to the words coming out of the teacher. Her hand was grasping the pencil hard while moving it across the paper with an italic writing.

Galinda felt as she was drawn into a silent lullaby just by watching Elphaba's long fingers press the pencil like she was afraid that it would fly off if she let go. Never in her life had she been so fascinated by fingers, but to be fair, it wasn't just any fingers. It was the fingers she desperately had wanted to touch hers, and stroke up her arms, legs, waist, breasts for weeks, no, months.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her friend who poked her.

"Isn't he just the most gorgeous guy you've ever seen?"

Galinda glanced at the boy in question and gave a half smile… "Uhm… Yes."

* * *

**Review… Then the end of this horrible weekend will be saved at least. **


	7. Just maybe

**I've got nothing to say… Oh yes I do… Here's another drabble…**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_Just maybe_

I_ love_ her.

I've tried to deny it for some time now, but I realise that I was just lying to myself. It's not the fact that I'm ashamed of myself, more that I'm afraid of how the world, and mostly Galinda, will react. To be a woman who likes other women is not accepted in Oz's society today. I could probably be thrown in jail, or worse. But even though I know the risks of it all, I can't stop looking at her, wishing for her.

It's the way her hair shines in the sun, the way she laughs when someone whispers a secret in her ear. It's her light snores at night and the way her arms fly all around when she dreams. It's how I wish every day and every night that I could have my arms wrapped tightly around her soft body.

And every time I see her look at me with what I wish was adoring eyes I can't help but hope that maybe, _just maybe_, she feels the same way.

* * *

**Please review…**


	8. At night

**Okay… I really don't know what to feel about this one. It's a bit too late for me to be up so I apologise for any mistake. **

**Oh yeah, the title sucks.**

**Rating: K maybe…  
****Pairing: Gelhpie

* * *

**

_At night_

The room was dark except for a small candle burning on the bedside table next to the bed shared by two women lying close, their naked skin touching in every place possible. Galinda's hand softly stroked the green back of her sweet lover. Elphaba had already fallen asleep after a long night of sweet lovemaking.

Galinda loved these little moments of peace when Elphaba let her guard down. She didn't sleep much which meant that it was almost impossible for the blond girl to take a look at the sleeping beauty that laid in her arms every night. She loved to run her small fingers through the long raven hair that was spread all over the pillow, during the day Elphaba always had it in a tight braid, never letting the sun shine on it, making it glow. A shame really.

She loved Elphaba with all her heart and she told her so, every night, both during and after they reached their peaks of pleasure. Every time Elphaba had asked her how she knew for sure, and every time Galinda answered the same thing.

_'I know because it's not that I can't live without you. I just don't want to.'

* * *

_

**So… Was this just plain bad? You're allowed to tell the truth.**


	9. Truly happy

**Yeah, so… This is so bad… Really… **

**I'm sure you'll fine 3.000 spelling and grammar mistakes in this… Sorry about that. **

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: ****Gliyero sort of… But still Gelphie… I don't know, you choose.

* * *

**

_Truly happy_

'_Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true.__'_

That's what they said. So of course she was happy. She was happy, she really was. It wasn't just lies coming out of her mouth. All of her dreams had indeed come true. She had Fiyero and she had her popularity. She had everything she ever wanted. She was happy.

She loved her fiancé and he loved her. They would be a great couple. A happy couple. They would get married, and start a family. They would be together until the end, happy together, forever. Because that's what she was, happy.

They would move to a big house, preferably a castle. They would raise their children and she could take care of her job when he was home. It would all work out. Every night she would come home with a smile and hug her daughter. At night she would tuck her in and kiss her head. They'd be happy.

She didn't need anything more. Everything was perfect.

But still at night when she though of how happy her life would be, one question lingered. If she was happy and had everything she ever wanted, why did she miss _her_?

* * *

**I feel suckish… Well, hopefully it'll pass. Now I'm off working on my stupid speech in Swedish… **


	10. Without you

**Okay, so I've been sick.. That's why I haven't written much. I've also hit some freakish depression I can't even understand where it has come from. But it's getting better now, but I apologise for the angst. I'll try to write something happier later.**

**Rated: K, maybe with a … I don't know  
****Pairing: Well, you could say it's Gelphie, that was what it was meant be… But maybe it isn't.

* * *

**

_Without you_

She felt as though the walls around her were breaking down. They where falling all over her, crushing her small body. It didn't matter how hard she fought, they kept on falling. Tears burned her eyes and she clenched her fists, cutting through her skin, trying to numb the pain in her heart. But the pain was too strong, her legs bent over and she fell to the cold stone floor.

She let herself cry hard for a moment to let go of some pressure from inside. But when that moment was over, she stopped. The tears were gone and she took a deep breath. She told herself that she could do this. She didn't need anyone. It was a lie, deep down within her she knew that, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

"Pull yourself together. You're strong. You don't need anyone. You don't need _her_."

Crawling she made her way to the window and stood up facing the west. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as her voice could bear,

"You hear that? I'm doing fine without you!"

* * *

**So… Leave a little review? Pretty please…**


	11. Hurting words

**Yeah, so that thing about trying to write something happier… That didn't work. But I do feel that this one isn't as angsty as the last one… **

**Rating: K  
****Paring: Well… None I guess.

* * *

**

_Hurting words_

Mostly the words never hurt. They just ran of her body like she was wearing a waterproofed west, only it protected her from mean words instead of the rain. She always closed herself off when she was walking down the hall. Rushing to get past the crowd she didn't even have time to hear the first syllable, which gave her the power to keep on walking. To stop listening was her first and most important rule to herself. Except when she was talking.

It wasn't that she was interested in what she was saying, more the sound of the words as they left her lips. Her voice was squeaky but not too loud, and sweet loving things always came out. Until this day.

Elphaba ought to really blame herself. She shouldn't have let her guard down. But she had, and it hurt. To make the pain much greater, she had just started to think of her as a friend.

"_She's a freak. No wonder her father hates her."_

Tears burned their way down her cheeks landing on the hat she once had gotten. In the beginning of a fake friendship.

* * *

**So... Does it deserve a review?**


	12. Stay

**Okay… I promise that I'll try harder next time not to write sad stuff. But it's all I have in my brain right now.**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: It could be Gelphie… But mostly just friendship.

* * *

**

_Stay_

"_Because I knew you, I have been changed. For good."_

Glinda took a deep breath, getting as much of Elphaba's scent as possible. She felt the tears pushing their way out of her eyes, falling heavily down her face. Not wanting to burn the green woman, she took a step back and watched her pick up a bucket and at once she realized exactly what Elphaba was about to do.

"No." Elphaba looked up at her and just shook her head yes.

"No." the blond girl let out one more time, this time stepping towards Elphaba. "Elphie, please don't."

She took her hand and clenched it hard, digging her nails into the emerald skin.

"I can't do it without you, I can't live without you. Please Elphie."

"Yes you can. You're Glinda the good. You don't need a wicked witch to hold you down."

"But, I _need_ you." Tears were now streaming down the girl's face.

Elphaba took her to one of the windows.

"See over there, to the west. That bright star. That's me. Whenever you feel like you need me, just look there and I will appear here." She pulled Glinda's hand up over the woman's heart.

"Elphie, I…" Glinda broke down in sobs.

"Now, hide." She pushed her to one of the dark corners.

As she heard the painful screams of her best friend and woman she had loved deep within her, she fell to her knees, her fist clinging to the cold floor as the tears streamed down her pale face.

* * *

**Does this make any sense at all?**


	13. Realization

**So, finally after loads of hard work I finally managed so squeeze out something other than angst. ****I had to try really hard, without any depressing music, much light and of course Pepsi. But I did it, yay me... Or something.**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_Realization_

"You like him don't you?"

The question made Elphaba freeze as she entered the room. Sitting on her own bed Galinda looked at her with an almost hurt expression.

"What?"

"You like Fiyero."

"Why would you think that?" Elphaba stared at her.

"You always watch us. In the dining hall and in the corridor between classes. And you always have this sad look upon your face." Realizing that Galinda was serious about this she slowly made her way to the pink bed and sat down next to the petite blond girl.

"I can promise you that I do not like him in any way at all." She tried to calm the girl down without revealing her own secret.

"But, it doesn't make any sense." She looked up to meet Elphaba's eyes. "Why were you watching us all the time if you don't lik- oh." Understanding dawned over her eyes. A deep pink blush covered her cheeks. "You like me."

Figuring that there was no idea to try and hide it Elphaba spoke the truth.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh Elphie." Tears were gathering in Galinda's eyes and as Elphaba moved to get of the bed she grasped the green girls arm, pulling her back crashing their lips together.

"Wha-" Elphaba started and pulled back slightly, but Galinda shushed her and brought her closer whispering in her ear.

"I like you too."

* * *

**Okay… ****This feels painfully bad. Is it? Be honest. **


	14. Beautiful

**Okay, I've promised some of you not to say it's bad… But this seriously is. I don't even know why I'm posting it.**

**I'll probably not be able to update as often as before. My mom and her boyfriend for like 6 years are breaking up, which means he's moving out, taking my beloved computer with him and leaving the house full of angst. I still have the old computer in my room but it's so slow that my hair grows about 6 inches before its finished staring up.**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_Beautiful _

Her beauty had struck Galinda at the first sight. The green skin shimmered in the glow of the candles on the walls. Her eyes sparkled and it made the blonde girl's knees bend over. Not once had someone affected her in that way and for the first time, she was hooked.

During their nights together Galinda could lie in the bed next to her and stare at the raven hair and soft featured of her face. The sound of her soft breathing touched deep in her heart and it was thing that lulled her to sleep every night.

It took a few months, maybe half a year, before they together realized the mirrored feelings they had. It seemed like a dream each night she got to hug Elphaba close to her side and kiss her sweet face. Each word leaving their mouths was taken in with deep consideration.

It took some time to get Elphaba used to being called beautiful but in the end it worked. Galinda could still sometimes see the hesitation in her eyes when the words came out. It didn't matter though. Beautiful was what she was, and Galinda made sure that she never forgot it. Never.

* * *

**I told you… Bad, right?**


	15. What would happen?

**I **_**might**_** have been listening to **_**"What would happen?"**_** by Meredith Brooks during the time I wrote this and actually stolen some lines. I **_**might **_**have, but who knows :P**

**Oh, yeah. This one is for you, _TheWarrior12_, just because you've reviewed every chapter and they always make me smile. **

**Rated: T to be safe  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_What would happen?_

When I look at you I often ask myself what would happen if we kissed. Would you run away, never to look at me again? Leave me longing for more, knowing I never will. Would you stay, but your lips no longer touching mine? Us two standing together, without anything to utter. Would you laugh in my face and never speak to me again?

If we kissed… Would your tongue slip past my lips, tangle together with my own, letting out our desperation. Would we meld together in harmony, hands roaming over faces, arms, breasts? The steam would rise and we would forever be marked as lovers. Would you take it further and kiss down my body leaving wet trails all over, making me shiver in anticipation of what was to come? Would you take my hand and lead me to your bed, ravish me in ways that make me moan your name?

What would you do? The thought is always there. The only way to find out is to try, to make a move. Maybe someday I will.

* * *

**Okay, so I like this one. That means you'll probably hate it, we never seem to feel the same way :P**


	16. Nightmare

**I'm sick, and I hate being sick. This means I probably won't be able to get my tattoo on Tuesday. Stupid cold! Anyway, to think of something else I wrote this.**

**And Rae, if you're reading, I'm gonna start working on the other one now.**

**Raiting: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_Nightmare_

She heard Galinda's heavy breathing in the bed next to her, and she understood that the blond girl had a nightmare. It was not often the girl let out those small whimpers and twisted around, getting caught in her own sheets.

Elphaba pondered for a second if she should wake her up, but figured that a nightmare had never harmed anyone. And to be frank, she did not really care to climb out from under her blanket and into the cold winter air that slipped in from under the window. It just was not worth it.

She thanked her wise mind a minute later when the whimpering stopped and the room fell silent. She turned and pulled the cover up over her face to let sleep take over her. Just moments later she heard Galinda rise up in bed and padding towards her bed.

"Elphie?" The pink girl asked in a whisper. Elphaba gave her a grunt in response.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare and I do not care for being alone, it is a tad to dark in here."

Elphaba turned to tell the girl off and send her back to her own bed when she caught a view of her and couldn't help but let on petite smile. She stood there with tousled hair, pink nightgown and holding on to a soft pink, fluffy pillow. The green girl did not have a heart to do anything but lift her cover and let her climb in.

"Thank you Elphie." Galinda softly said against her neck as she cuddled close to her, giving Elphaba the opportunity so smell her hair. And the emerald girl did not complain.

* * *

**Yeah… So… Review. Please?**


	17. A letter

**I have no idea what I feel about this. But it didn't turn out the way I though it would. Here I prepared to write deep angst and out comes this? Huh…**

**Anyway, got my tattoo and I must say I LOVE IT! Though it still hurts like hell, three days later. But I'm sure it'll pass. Enough about me now…**

**Rating: K  
Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_A letter_

_Have you ever wanted to loathe__ anyone so much that you can not even stand it? Wanted to hate a person with every being of you heart? I want to. I want to hate you. Your skin, your eyes, your nose, your hands, your feet. I can't even begin to describe how much I want to. Everything would be easier, I would not think of you like I do. We could have been roommates who never spoke, never even looked at each other. If only. I can not help but look at you. And I do not know what is worse, me looking at you, or you looking back at me with the same loving gaze. All I know is that I love you. I do not want to, I really wish not to. I beg to the heaven every moment to give me enough strength do dislike you to my grave. But it does not work, it never works. So without further ado, I want to change this. I want you, I need you. And if you do not feel the same way, maybe I will finally get a chance to loathe you._

_I love you._

_Galinda Upland_

She placed the letter under the green girls pillow and walked away to wait in silent for a response that would change her life forever.

* * *

**Uhm, yeah. So, whatcha think?**


	18. The response

**So, loads of people wanted me to write a second piece of this, so I did. This is Elphaba's response. **

**Oh, and I got baptised today. Yay me! Or something. Anyway, it was a big deal for me. I just wanted share my happiness with all of you :) And I got Rent, the movie, as one present. Yay!**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_The response _

_My dear Galinda, __I know precisely what you mean. I want to, no, I need to loathe you. I want it all to be like it was in the beginning. The looks of hate, the non talking, the pure hate oozing from our bodies. Remember that? It is just… it can not be that way anymore. It never will. Not since, not since that evening. I saw you. You came out of the bathroom and you were in that towel. I will never forget it. Never. From that moment I have adored you. With all my being, deep down in my soul, I need you. Without you I would fall into a hole of loneliness to live forever alone. Please, believe me when I say I have never needed anyone. It scares me. That is why I can not too help but want to loathe you. I just can not manage to. I need you, I want you, I…_

_I love you_

_Elphaba Thropp_

Putting the letter under the pink pillow, she sat down on her bed again to wait for the girls to read it and get the response she wanted.

* * *

**Want to be nice and make my day even better? Review!**


	19. Emptiness

**Oh gosh, here I am. Back with angst. I love it! **

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_Emptiness_

She should know by now crying never helped. After all years of pain she should be able to stand tall and smile like she was supposed to. Smile like she meant it. It was only, she didn't mean it. How could she? It was all her fault. If only she had gone with her. If only she had stopped that water. If only she had told her the truth. If only.

She should not dwell in the past; it was not a good place to be. The sorrow and pain was there. To be there would be disastrous and it was not anything she could afford at the moment. It was already too much weight on her. But even though she understood she could not help but every night slip back to the truly happy days, where laughter was heard.

"Oh Elphie."

Words meant nothing. She could beg for her. Beg for forgiveness. Beg for love. Beg for help to pass through the day. It never came. No one ever responded. So she was left in an empty bed with nothing but cold air to keep her company on the lonely nights to come.

* * *

**Yeah, so? Comments?**


	20. Not normal

**Uhm… Yeah… I haven't been able to write lately, so I can't promise this is any good.**

**I must warn though, there are sort of self hurting in this one, so if anyone is sensitive to it maybe you should skip it.**

**Rating: T  
****Pairing: No pairing

* * *

**

_Not normal_

The green skin was her. It covered her body, giving her no part of beautiful white skin. Nor the lovely dark brown colour she had longed for since she was a child. She was proud of who she was. But still, deep down she wanted to be different. It was hard to be strong, to stand up straight when harsh words pierced her body. The pain made her want to crawl into a corner and hide. Shield herself from the world outside, to live as normal for just one day.

She wanted to go outside and blend in. Not being the thing everyone made fun of, teased.

Sometimes at night when she was alone, her fingers clawed her skin, trying desperately to shed the green, hoping to find a pearl white colour underneath. It never worked. The green skin only became darker, sometimes even red as the blood seeped through. It didn't matter though. Red was prettier than green.

It was useless. She was damned to live a life as and outcast, as the one no one liked. The one everyone looked at in fear. The one everyone would hate. Forever.

* * *

**Ehm, so?**


	21. To believe

**So, new one.**

**This is for you Lyss! Maybe this time you'll believe me, my sweet. Study this well.**

**Rating: T  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_To believe_

Elphaba shrugged back as Galinda's hand came in contact with her skin. She moved off the bed backing up against the wall.

"I told you not to tell lies." She let out as her back hit the hard surface. Galinda followed her gradually, trying with all her might not to scare the green girl.

"Oh Elphie, I am not. Please believe me." She reached her and put her hand on the emerald cheek, stroking it softly. Standing on her toes, she kissed the girl, letting other hand roam up to the raven hair.

"I do not know how." She allowed the blonde girl to touch her, though she did not know how to respond to them.

"Just feel." She pushed Elphaba's hands over her head, holding them with her own. Kissing her again, she let them trail down towards her neck, nibbling lightly on the skin.

She released her hands and felt them grab her waist. With a smile she moved her kisses back up to the mouth as Elphaba's hands found their way to her breasts.

"Do you believe me now?" She whispered in Elphaba's ear before biting softly on an earlobe. "You are beautiful Elphaba."

A moan slipped past her lips before responding. "But not as beautiful as you."

* * *

**Ehm, yeah. Review?**


	22. Not perfect

**I dyed my hair today, and it didn't change colour at all. Well, it might had become a tiny tad darker, but not noticeable to the naked eye. Ugh.**

**Oh yeah, I might have been listening to Perfect by Julia Murney and might not have listened to Perfect by Julia Murney during the time I wrote this. But it doesn't change the fact that some lines are shamelessly stolen from the song.**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie

* * *

**

_Not perfect_

Even though the pain ripped through her like a sharp knife she knew it had to be ended. She had no other option but to say goodbye. To leave her and forever live in regret. Not only would the hurt never subside but the green face would haunt her dreams. Every night would be spent alone in a dark bed, cold and broken. Tears falling without restraint never to be stopped again.

After this moment she was never to see the emerald girl again. The hurt would be too much to bear. Their broken hearts needed time to heal, if they ever could. Perhaps the pain was too strong to ever want to let go.

A deep breath and hand on a shoulder.

"Elphie, I have something to say, and you may not like it."

Watching the poor girl's world fall apart in front of her, tears burning her green skin , as she ended it with the words:

"The world is not perfect Elphie, neither are you. But if you were, I would not have loved you. Please understand me."

Her eyes met a cold stare and she understood that she no longer was welcome.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**I must admit I even depressed myself there. And with that I can also say I did not like this very much. **


	23. Wonderful wizard

**Yeah, so it's been a while.. 10 days… Yeah.. I've had some emotional trouble, had to go through some stuff. But I'm back full force now. Yay!**

**Anyway, I got the idea thanks to Lyss… Thanks!**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: I guess it could be Gelphie. **

_Wonderful w__izard_

Together they lay on a shaking bed with still three days to go before reaching their destination, the Emerald City. She felt the small girl shake beneath her, like every night she was terrified of her surroundings.

"My sweet, be still." She tried in vain as the poor girl shook more violently. Her green hand softly stroke Glinda's back, letting her slender fingers leave goose bumps on the white skin. Their legs where tangled together to keep warm and their almost bare bodies were tightly pressed to create some heat.

She could feel the blonde girl's breath on her neck and she heard a soft voice in her hear.

"Would you sing for me Elphie?"

She pulled her tighter and let one hand hold her close while the other brushed the blonde curls with her long fingers. In a slow whisper she started singing.

"We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." Glinda hugged her closer and she continued. "You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because. Because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does."

She felt a faint smile against her neck and finished the short song.

"We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz"

Glinda looked up to meet her eyes.

"Do you really think he's wonderful? Is he worth this?"

She pulled her close yet again and whispered in her ear.

"I hope so my dear, I hope so."

* * *

**Yeah, so… Whatcha think?**


	24. The night before

**Yeah, so… A few has said this is okay, so I will trust them. Since my opinion can't really count in this. **

**This is supposed to take place the night before they leave for the Emerald City… **

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie **

_The night before_

"Oh Elphie, I can't believe it has to end." She let small tears slip down her cheeks while clinging close to the green girl with all her might. "Can't you…? Isn't there a way? Please Elphie, don't leave me." Her sobs got muffled as she pressed her face into the black dress. 

"You know I can't stay here my sweet, I need to leave. I need to do this." She took the blonde girl's hands in hers. "We still have tonight, let's make it the best one yet." The girl pulled away to lie on her bed with her face turned to face the wall instead of her friend. 

"Don't do this, please. I need you too, don't you know that? I can't stand seeing you like this, particularly when knowing it's my fault. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to leave you?"

Galinda turned and took a look at the green girl's face before understanding that she was serious.

"I love you, my sweet. I love you so much it hurts. But I got to do this. I'm sorry."

The blonde girl stood and let her feet move her over to meet Elphaba in the middle of the room. Her hand graced the emerald cheek before letting her lips move over the newly stroked surface. 

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry too. I… I…"

She let her pink lips move over to meet the dark green ones.

"I love you. I will always love you." She kissed her again. "Let's make this night last forever."

When the dawn broke, two bodies laid tangled in a small bed. Two girls clinging to each other in failed attempts to make the moment last for an eternity. 

* * *

**So? Crap? Not crap?**


	25. How you know

**So…**** Next one… I watched the Swedish movie 'Så som i himmelen' and one dialogue stuck with me, so I used a bit of in here. But just a tiny bit. **

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie (sort of) **

* * *

_How you know_

"Elphie, I got a question."

Elphaba looked up and saw Galinda sitting on her own bed with her feet tucked up under her, appearing more gorgeous than possible.

"And what question might that be?"

She was in fact intrigued by what was to come out of the girl's mouth. It wasn't often the sweet girl had a serious look upon her face.

"How do you know that you like someone?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows before responding. "Well, you don't get repulsed by the person's presence."

Galinda let out a small giggle. "That's not what I mean silly. How do you know you like _like _someone?"

"Why would you assume I would know the answer to such a matter?"

"You certainly must have had a boyfriend."

Elphaba laughed.

"People are afraid to touch me, how could someone want to date me?"

Galinda made her way over to the other bed to sit next to her friend.

"I'm not afraid Elphie." She let her hand stroke the emerald cheek before taking her hand away. "Now back to the question. How do you know?"

Elphaba could still feel the soft hand on her skin though it had been removed. "You get happy when you see her, and you can't stop thinking about her. And you want to do everything possible to make her yours."

Galinda just gave her a smile and stood up. "Just what I thought. Thank you." She grabbed her purse on her bed before leaving.

Elphaba looked at the closed door and thought that she would never really understand that girl.

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**


	26. Far away

**I've been to the UK for 10 days and when I got back I had a speech and a test that required lots and lots of studying. But now I'm back. Though I'm not so sure it's good. Ah, well. I guess we'll just have to see won't we?**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie**

**I hope this makes sense. **

* * *

_Far away_

_Oh Elphie…_

She let her hand drag along the white curtain hanging from the stony window. The silk material slid through her emerald fingers like water. It was the one thing that reminded her of the love she had felt. A simple sheet of silk.

_You know that I love you…_

In her dreams, every night, she was there. In a thin dress with the blond hair down over her shoulders, calling out her lovers name. She says that she'll never let you go. A promise that can be heard in the wind each night, even though it's nothing there except cold air.

_I miss you…_

It's been to long. If only she could just… Stop by… Open the door and take her in her arms hold on to her and never let her go. Stroke her slender back, leave goose bumps all over. Even to feel the breath on her ear when she whispers words of love.If only…

_I'm not leaving…_

She never will… Never.

* * *

**So?**


	27. Needing

**Yeah, I clearly need to get back into the groove. ****I blame all of this on homework. UK was bad for school. But it seems to have settled down for a bit, so hopefully I'll manage to squeeze more fics out in the future. I graduate Sweden's version of High School in a months, so work is just piling up. **

**Anyway… Note that in this fic it's Glinda… Not with an A… Just so ya'll notice it before hand. It's much easier to understand it… Or well… Understand might be the wrong word… But maybe easier to see my point… Ah, whatevery… Just remember Glinda…**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing: Gelphie**

* * *

_Needing_

"_Touch me."_

Elphaba looked at her with great pain in her eyes. She took the blonde's hand in hers and lifted it to her cheek.

"_Touch me."_ She whispered again.

Glinda let her hand stroke the green skin with soft movements. She let her hand move down to the slender neck and her nails scraped the skin lightly. Watching the beauty before her she took the opportunity to let her lips grace the visible collarbone. Elphaba took in a breath of air but didn't move.

The word _why _grazed Glinda's lip but did not come out. The fear of knowing kept it back, so she settled for the warmth feeling oozing from the emerald woman's neck out in her hand.

In their state of calmness they stood in the dark room for an eternity or maybe just a few seconds. Neither of them cared.

Sooner than expected Elphaba stepped back.

"I needed... I just... Thank you."

With those words she left the room, leaving the door open and a woman standing alone wishing for nothing more than her green goddess back in her arms where she belonged.

* * *

**So, I needed that… Writing Fiyeraba and Gliyero has made me all moody. Now I'm feeling much better.**

**Whatcha think about it?**


	28. I know

**So, it's been a while… I will shamelessly blame school. I graduate in two weeks, which means that the teachers give us loads of work. It has not been pretty. So, anyway, this was the best I could do. I have not been feeling very inspirited lately and I don't know why. It's sad. But hopefully it'll go away soon.**

**Rated: T, maybe high T… Depending on how sensitive some of you are.  
Pairing: Gelphie**

* * *

_I know_

Glinda let her hand slowly stroke over Elphaba's slender back. The black hair laid spread over the pillows and she softly let her nose brush against it. It smelled like Elphaba. She kissed her neck and let her tongue taste the salt that was left on her body.

Elphaba pushed Glinda over and let her fingers touch the sensitive skin right below the left breast of her blonde beauty. The woman let out a soft moan and grasped the black hair trying to coax her love to the breast that needed attention.

"Will you be here in the morning?" She let out a gasp as green lips closed around her pink nipple.

"Maybe." Lips met and one hand travelled south, neither of them knowing who was where.

"I'd die without you, you know."

Glinda's hands clutched the white sheets and arched her body towards Elphaba, letting out a loud moan and bit down on the green shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

**So?**


End file.
